Double Trouble
by Dark Shadows 01
Summary: Annoying your other half is always fun, especially if your Makoto and Haruka. Join them to see exactly how much fun they have! Ami/Mako\Haruka/Michiru. Warning! May give you serious nose bleeds if you know what I mean!


**Double Trouble**

**Disclaimer:**** Sailor Moon is not mines…**

**Hey! Yes I'm back with another story, I hope you like this one as much as my other ones, if you're a new reader please check out my other stories and drop me a review. Enjoy!**

* * *

The thundering of footfalls were heard all over two completely separate parts of the large mansion, inside heated chases were taking place as though an intense game of tag was under way. Plant pots wobbled dangerously from their undisturbed tables or windowsills as a streak of lightning flashed past or a gust of wind fleeted by closely followed by a stream of piercing bubbles or stormy waves.

Green eyes smirked at their blue-eyed pursuers attempts to try and capture the free spirits and effectively beat them till they were begging for mercy. Jumping over the dark oak banister to cut out the hassle of stairs, the tall brunette landed slickly on strong feet and abruptly ripped down the corridor as her very cute 'predator' was left in her dust, a cry of frustration rang after the flighty brunette, making her smirk grow wider as her legs carried her around the vast grounds that was home to the proud Outer Senshis. She knew this place like the back of her and hand and knew it wouldn't be long until she met her partner in crime in a flare of hot wind.

There was a crash somewhere signalling the presence of the other pair in the kitchen it sounded like and their path would lead them to this corrid..or… emerald green eyes widened in shock as she spiralled herself round to change her course but found her retreat blocked off by a cool mist of ice with her blue haired chaser sprinting full speed towards her screaming,

"MAKOTOOOO!!!!"

"Aaahh!" the brunette laughed as she ran away from the charging girl but soon met the sparkle of another set of green eyes as she too ran from her aqua haired hunter.

"HARUKA!!!!!"

The tall blonde who was in hot pursuit gestured to her friend with the tilt of her head towards the closet that was in the middle of the corridor they were all running frantically in. Following her blonde partner into the safety of the closet, Mako slammed the door shut.

Panting the two blue haired beauties stopped outside the said closet, catching their breaths back, as they stared at the stupid idea that the other girls had thought of as a last resort.

"Hey Michiru-chan have you got a padlock handy?" Ami asked, her breath returning to normal as she wiped her forehead, trying to relieve her skin of the hot sticky sweat that has accumulated there.

"Hmm…I think there's one in the kitchen," The older woman replied her eyes lighting up mischievously at Ami's ingenious idea, "Hold on I'll go get it just make sure they don't go anywhere," she motioned to the closet that was hiding the trouble makers captive. Ami winked at Michiru and leaned comfortably on the doors, winking back Michiru sprinted towards the kitchen to fetch the last touch to their 'game'.

Ami sighed happily as she watched Michiru click the padlock onto the closet locking the disruptive girls inside. Now, now they could finally start their game in peace…

"Coming for a swim Ami-_chan_?" Michiru purred seductively into the smaller girl's ear, making her shudder in delight.

"Always Michi," Ami winked and pulled her companion towards the swimming pool to play…

Unaware to anything outside of the closet Haruka and Makoto shared a hard laugh at their antics, spluttering over their lack of oxygen Makoto sighed and closed her eyes allowing her breath to catch up with her. Haruka leaned back against the wall her smirk firmly in place, her eyes adjusting to the dull light that leaked into the small closet they had found sanctuary in.

Mako sighed contented with her breathing back to normal she looked to her partner and found that she was a lot closer than she first thought, Haruka was coolly leaning on the back of the closet watching her with a knowing smile. Makoto's breathe hitched in her throat as she realised her nose was about a few centimetres apart from Haruka's, trying to add a little more distance her foot stumbled over a bucket making her lurch forward falling towards Haruka but she managed to save herself by thrusting both of her arms out so they connected to the back wall on either side of Haruka's head of fluffy blonde hair. Mako was now bent over Haruka; their noses touching softly, Makoto stiffened as she felt a pair of strong hands slide over her hips and rest just under her breasts, supporting her effortlessly. Makoto gingerly raised her emerald orbs to meet with Haruka's wild ones, freezing her on the spot,

"You ok there thunder?" Haruka's smooth voice caressed her ears and Makoto fought with her legs so that they wouldn't give way just from hearing her voice.

"Ye…yeah thanks," Makoto muttered feebly, as she tried to calm her nerves why was Haruka making her so nervous? She was her best friend after all but…

Haruka smirked and tilted her head up pressing her soft lips against Makoto's silky ones in a small innocent kiss. Makoto gasped as her lips were freed as soon as they were captured.

"Ha…ruka?" Makoto whispered, staring worriedly into the taller girl's glittering eyes, she wasn't sure what had occurred right now did she mean it?

"Hey you look cute when you're all worried thunder," Haruka replied lovingly, squeezing Mako's sides to emphasise her affection.

"Cu..cute?" Makoto stuttered over her words in disbelief, unconsciously bending her elbows so that her chest was pressing into Haruka's intimately.

"Yeah…very," Haruka mumbled as her eyes sealed as lips connected smoothly, arm entwined around the other drawing strong soul together in a lingering kiss.

Pressing into the other girl more firmly their actions intensified as hidden desires were unveiled in series of hot passionate kisses. Curious hands travelled over new territory, exploring in fiery motions setting ablaze every part of the other's body they stroked, teased and groped. Haruka gripped the front of Makoto's shirt and aggressively tore the fabric apart so that more of Mako's addictive skin was available to her curious mouth. Mako gasped as Haruka attached herself to her neck, kissing and licking the delicate skin, occasionally nipping at the sweet flesh making Mako groan softly, burying her hands into the thick blond hair pulling her lustful partner closer. Mako's hand slipped casually downwards until it had disappeared under Haruka's trousers to feel the slick depths of Haruka's womanhood. Haruka's breaths became laboured as Mako powerfully thrust into her passage, making it harder for her to keep focused on teasing her beautiful brunette haired friend.

"Mako..to.." Haruka groaned into her neck while her hand mirrored Mako's and vanished into new land, a new hot, soaking wet land she found as her adept fingers slide into the tight passage slyly earning and soft moan from the woman hovering above her.

"Harder," mumbled Mako into Haruka's ear as she bit it lightly as she increased her fingers rhythm inside of her secret crush, relishing the feeling of exploring the soft spongy walls of Haruka's femininity. Haruka turned her face to capture Mako's bruising lips in another series of lustful kisses before fulfilling Mako's request of pounding into her sensitive bundle of nerves that triggered such scales of pleasure.

"Haruka don't stop," an appreciative moan from Mako's lips made Haruka pull her even closer to her now very hot body,

"Same to you Thunder," Haruka replied as she felt herself and Mako stiffen and relaxed simultaneously, Mako fell forward onto Haruka panting hard as they both slid onto the floor, recovering from their very strenuous activities.

* * *

"Michiru can you help me please?" Ami asked softly gesturing to the zipper at the back of her light blue summer dress,

"My pleasure," Michiru replied wrapping her arms around Ami's toned figure, cupping her breasts that fit perfectly in Michiru's talented hands and catching the mental zip between her teeth she slid down the length of Ami's small frame dragging her hands from her breasts all the way down until Ami's cool centre. The material dripped off of Ami, leaving her standing beautifully in a lacy green…corset?

Ami spun around displaying the ample boost her breasts received from the tightly hugging corset had on her body, black ribbon weaved itself into a bow between the cavern of Ami's chest teasing Michiru to untie it. Michiru gazed over Ami's surprisingly erotic appearance; her moonlight skin of her strong arms and legs beckoned Michiru to seek what was under the corset and dive into Ami's most deepest secrets. Michiru's gaping mouth was taken advantage of as Ami pressed herself against the stunned water wielder, kissing her hotly using her tongue to dart in and out of the warm cavern of Michiru's mouth. Michiru's mind kick started her body as her hands frantically started untying the tantalising corset from Ami's sweet body. Ami's own hand gliding along Michiru's leg, pushing her long emerald green skirt, higher and higher…

The corset was finally prised away from Ami's form, revealing her flawless, taught skin and her defined abs shown proudly thanks to Makoto's _training_ Ami giggled and suddenly ran off to the pool and dived in, submerging herself in the pleasingly cool water. Michiru gaped at the playful ice mage and quickly removed her own clothing so that she could follow the lithe girl into the depths of the water and exact her revenge.

Michiru now stood naked at the poolside, her aqua curls cascading down her shoulders framing her sharp face as she observed the waters' movements for any sign of her prey. Ami burst the surface's stillness with a loud gasp throwing her sodden hair out of her face as she noticed Michiru watching her heatedly. Opening her mouth to speak, Ami abruptly spluttered as a wave of water hit her just as Michiru executed a perfect dive bomb directly in front of her.

"Ah Michiru!" Ami screamed as Michiru lifted her from below and threw Ami into the deepest part of the pool creating angry waves rippling through the pool at their behaviour. Michiru swam gracefully to Ami's bobbing head and allowed the calming waves to guide her body into trapping Ami's against the wall gently.

"Yes Ami?" Michiru breathed into the captured girls' ear before biting it roughly, causing Ami to yelp in surprise but she pulled Michiru's form closer and wrapped her legs around the taller girl's waist so that they were joined to each other.

"That wasn't nice," Ami moaned into Michiru's ear their body temperatures were burning up even through the cool water that surrounding them. Ami cupped Michiru's cheek and claimed her soft lips in a blistering kiss, the water splashed around them as Michiru's legs had to work harder to keep them afloat because of Ami's interference with her normal cool composure. Michiru grazed her teeth along Ami's bottom lip before suckling forcefully on it. Ami's hands gripped her partner's back as pleasure trembled through her body uncontrollably. It wasn't as if Ami was new to this sensation, Makoto effortlessly did this to her almost every night but being the water with Michiru was completely different and her body had no idea how to handle the new sensations jolting through her being.

Michiru pushed Ami's legs from her waist and slyly disappeared under the water's surface, Ami was about to call out to her but her open mouth let out an "Ohh Michi," instead because below the surface where all sounds had become dulled apart from the sloshing water above her, Michiru placed herself between Ami's legs and released oxygen bubbles so that they tickled Ami's passage and rose up massaging the rest of her ignited body. Even through her dulled sense of hearing Michiru clearly heard Ami's approving moan at her actions, not wanting to keep her beautiful partner waiting Michiru gave Ami's radiating centre a tentative lick, making the girl before her convulse at the immense pleasure gained from one single movement. Ami reached down under the water and pulled Michiru back to the surface, her hair was sticking to her face, her cheeks were flushed a light pink as streams of water fell from her hair. Ami kissed her passionately throwing herself onto Michiru pushing them both back under the waters depths, still kissing as they became completely submerged by the water, suspending them in time allowing the world to continue around them without disturbing their moment, their love together.

Michiru pulled away from the kiss holding her breath once again she spun herself around so that her head had disappeared between Ami's legs once again and Ami was only too happy to mirror Michiru's previous actions on her. Shy touches and licks became desperate as they both pleasured each other simultaneously, tasting each other's deep nectar hidden deep within spongy passages of pure love. The amount of energy needed to reach a climax was greatly reduced under the water's swirling currents as the liquid increased the pleasure factor significantly as their bodies both found release rapidly as their invigorated movements propelled them into worlds of pleasure previously lay undiscovered to as their glowing forms floated upwards and broke the surface with great gasps. Michiru and Ami swam hazily to the shallowest part of the pool and allowed their bodies to rest from their newest exploration of pleasure.

"Tha…that was am..azing," Ami breathed turning her face to look into Michiru's content face, entwining their hands together Michiru rose to her feet and lifted Ami's light form effortlessly and walked in the direction of the shower,

"Let's not stop there," Michiru whispered as Ami laughed as the older girls' suggestion but her logical mind had no objections to the proposition,

"Wait," Ami blurted out blushing, as Michiru looked down at her confused, "Is there anything we forgot about?" Michiru contemplated for a moment, a smile graced her perfect features as she replied hiding her laughter,

"No Ami, nothing at all,"

* * *

"MICHIRU!!!"

"AMI!!!"

"LET US OUT!!!" Makoto and Haruka cries were left unheard from their trapped position in the closet as unknowingly to them their partners had stepped into the shower for another steamy game…

**

* * *

**

Wow I had this idea ages ago but for some reason was never able to finish it, until now anyway. Another fun fanfic for you all! Please review and tell me what you think! – Dark Shadows 01


End file.
